colossus_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raids
Lost Kingdom Recommended amount of players: 3+ Lost Kingdom Phase 1 * You spawn on top of a hill. Jump down. * About 35 Enemies will spawn inside two caves: one near the spawn and one on a cliff over the destroyed bridge. * Once you defeat all of the enemies, cross the bridge to enter the next phase. Lost Kingdom Phase 2 * Once you cross the bridge, about 80 enemies will appear. One spawn is located near the entrance, another on the curtain wall, and another on the back of keep near a fountain. As soon as you defeat them, you will be teleported to Colossus S. Lost Kingdom Phase 3 * You are now forced to defeat the colossus. ** To do this, wait until it slams his baton on the ground. It will be stunned, giving you the time to climb either his arm or his right leg. Attack the rear of its head to deal damage. * When the colossus is at 5000 health or lower, the first wave of enemies will appear. ** At 2000 health or lower, the second wave of enemies will spawn. Dungeon Valley Recommended amount of players: 5+ Dungeon Valley Phase 1 * You spawn on top of a hill. Jump down and cross the bridge to reach the enemy spawns. * About 45 Enemies will spawn at two separate caves: one at the right of the bridge and another on a cliff. * Once you defeat all of them, the dungeon's portcullis will raise, allowing you to go inside. Dungeon Valley Phase 2 * At least 90 enemies will spawn through a small cave near the entrance, another small cave at the end of the right corridor, and a waterfall at the back of the dungeon. Defeat them all to teleport to Colossus C. Dungeon Valley Phase 3 * Once you get teleported, Colossus will walk towards you. When you approach it, it will stand on its hind legs and slam the ground with its front paws, summoning several pillars of lava that deal damage to players AND enemies. To deplete the blue bar, attack the red parts on its feet. Once done, the colossus will fall to the ground, giving you time to attack the weak spot. Hit the red crystal to deal damage. * Similar to the Lost Kingdom raid, when the colossus is at 5000 health or lower the first wave of enemies will appear. ** Also, at 2000 health or lower, the second wave of enemies will spawn. * Note: The Thunder Clap special does not deal damage and can cause the server to be really laggy for some players, however, you can use it to stun the colossus to deal some quick damage at its weak spot. Ashborne Recommended amount of players: 5+ Ashborne Phase 1 * You spawn inside an open temple. To exit, you can either jump or walk down. * About 50 Enemies will spawn at three separate caves: one to the east, one to the northwest, and one to the west. Defeat all the enemies to proceed to the next phase. Ashborne Phase 2 * Go up the hill until you reach the Rogue Fort. Using your horse is recommended for this. * Around 50 Enemies will spawn. One spawn is located in the entrance to the Rogue Fort, one in a cave, and another at the back of the place. * Once you defeat all the enemies, you will then be teleported to Colossus B. Ashborne Phase 3 * You will be teleported onto a fountain. Colossus B will throw a boulder on the portcullis, preventing anyone from entering or leaving. It will continue to throw rocks at players until someone comes near it. Watch out for the feet; they deal a ton of damage to players. Then, the boss will slam the ground with its arms, giving you the chance to attack the crack on its wrists or on its legs. Attack the legs to lower the blue bar. Doing so will make Colossus B fall to the ground, protecting the back of its head with its arms. Hit the cracks to lower the orange bar. When said bar is depleted, the colossus will expose the weak spot. Hit it to deal damage. Matsumae Recommended amount of players: 6+ Matsumae Phase 1 * The spawn will be rhombus-shaped and there will be a stone object in the middle. * There will be an enemy spawn to the west, east and on the top of the structure. * You will have to defeat at least 40 mobs to proceed to the second phase. Matsumae Phase 2 * There will be a bridge and a shrine as an enemy spawn across it, with 3 other similar spawns and 1 spawn below a ramp. * About 40-50 enemies will appear. Defeat them all to activate the third phase. Matsumae Phase 3 * A tail-like object will be on the top of the hill. Attack it with alchemy attacks until its health drops to 0. Once done, the ground will open and the Colossus will be inside. ** Attack the head to lower the blue bar. When said bar drops to 0, the Colossus will be stunned, giving you time to attack the crystals on its back, lowering the orange bar. When it is completely depleted, Colossus L will open its mouth, exposing the weak spot. Rosetta Phase Recommended amount of players: 8+ Rosetta Phase 1 * You spawn in a cave. You have to walk across the stone bridge in order to get out of the cave, then there will be spawn points where enemies spawn at. Rosetta Phase 2 * There will be more enemies. Rosetta Phase 3 * In this stage you have a mini boss called the Arch Bishop, which replaces existing witches when he dies, and there will also be enemies. Rosetta Phase 4 * In this phase you will fight the boss, COLOSSAL. Attack the hands and feet to deplete its armor so it topples down, then attack the weak spot behind its head, repeat it again until you finish the boss off. You can attack the head directly if you manage to climb the wall as shown in the hints and climb on the colossus. (this is just a simpler way to explain how to finish the rosetta map, you can change it however you want to help people understand more) Cursed Island Cursed Island Phase 1 * You'll spawn on the docks of the map. An enemy spawn point is at the other side of the dock. There's a nearby island that you need to swim over to access the other 3 spawn points of the enemies. Cursed Island Phase 2 * Climb the mountain to reach the 2 enemy spawn points and climb even further on the mountain to get to the other side of the bridge where another enemy spawn point is located. Cursed Island Phase 3 * You'll be teleported in the volcano where a little obby is located to reach Colossus H, the raid's boss. Finish that obby and Colossus H will begin to attack as you cross the small bridge between the colossus area and the gate. Use AoE attacks and spells and target its legs or chest to deplete its shield and bring him down to attack its weakspot. = For more information on the colossuses, see [https://colossus-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Colossus Colossus]